Wooing in Gryferin style
by tabunsutekidane
Summary: AU. NO HBP or DH Set in 7th year. Harry has a Christmas wish and set out to get it fullfilled. Slash HP/SS Harry with Slytherin side.OOC


Chapter One

It was a sunny day and the sun was reflected brightly in the snowfield. The whole lain was sparkling and the road was barely visible beneath the brightness of the snow.

The last day before Christmas break. Everyone was excited the castle was filled with the characteristic Christmas smell of pine tree and chocolate cookies. Yes everyone was excited. Well, everyone but you-know-who. Okay, that can be misunderstood not you-know-who but you-know-who of Hogwarts like the one-of-a-kind Severus Snape.

He was unique in many ways but right now he was trying to oppose everyone with Christmas spirit.

He was brooding, walking the corridors with the normal billowing of his robes but this time it wasn't as menacing as usual because his robes were red and with a white fur collar. Severus didn't think this was funny no he thought he would love to punish the stupid fool who did oblige Severus to wear some robes with Christmas flaire.

'Christmas flaire, Christmas spirit, Christmas SHIT!' he shouted like a mantra in his mind, on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He would tell Dumbledore what he can do with his Christmas nonsense.

Therefore he strode into the Great Hall opening the doors with a bang and treatening everyone with the glare from Hell owned by Severus Snape.

Nobody spoke everybody just stared. The question was if it was because of the glare from Hell or the Snape unlike cherish outfit. The outfit didn't look bad no it was just nothing Severus would voluntarily wear. It accentuated his form nicely. He didn't look ridiculous but it was red and not his serious style. Even if a few students thought the tighter robes made him kind of attractive.

Of this students who thought of their poison professor in that way with his Christmas outfit. There was one who had thought so for quite some time who might have hinted the headmaster that the staff should give the student an idea of Christmas.

This student had never been taken for an evil being normally more for a hero but that title is questionable as he loved scheming and right now he was scheming because he had a wish for Christmas.

He was of the opinion as he was a good hero he would get his dearest Christmas wish fulfilled.

He wanted Severus Snape to be his and he would see to get what he want.

After all Harry had an advantage: The means of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to attain his goal.

BANG!! 'The beginning of the Cat and mouse game' Harry thought smiling slightly.

Harry didn't stop eating or stared openly like his friends. He continued eating while glancing to see his future present. His nicely wrapped present whose robes should always be tighter in his opinion.

'God, stupid fools, mind your own business!' Severus wanted to shout at the gawking students. He glared briefly at the lot and continued walking to the headtable coming to a stop towering over the headmaster.

"Are you now happy Albus changing all my robes for stupid robes with Christmas flaire. Who do you think you are? It´s certainly not your problem what I wear!" he whispered furiously to Dumbledore.

"A good morning to you as well Severus. I must congratulate you to your new robes. They look fantastic but I have to inform you that it´s not me to receive your thanks." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his deep blue eyes and a kind smile on his lips.

Serverus bristled 'How dare he faint innocence and smile his annoying mocking smile.'

"No you listen to me. I certainly won't belief that this wasn't your scheme. To formulate it in a way you understand. If it looks like a meddling old coot, acts like a meddling old coot than surely it is you and no other meddling old coot." Severus hissed glaring down at the headmaster.

"Your logic is incontestable." Dumbledore said merrily "So, I will concede that I think it is a great idea to show a little more Christmas flaire through the staff."

"Then tell me why am I the only one who shows the expected Christmas flaire."

"Oh, I thought you needed a little push and you aren't the only one who is wearing something in Christmas style. As you see I am wearing robes with Christmas flaire."

"That´s my point. After all you're mad, crazy and nuts." Severus bellowed flouncing out of the Great Hall.

Harry smiled to himself. He loved to see Severus flushed.

~*~

Reviews are VERY welcomed :)

Disclaimer: Not mine.


End file.
